Finally awake
by janyce.laneave
Summary: Levy wakes up to find herself in a familiar place, with some familiar people. This soon leads so a fun and adventurous chain of events.


Levy: I open my eyes to see a nice warm bowl of eggs and veggies, my book sitting beside it. I looked around to see the guild hall. Oh my! I must have fallen asleep reading again. I see Mira at the bar, she must have made me the food. I look towards the corner to see Gajeel, eating iron and staring at the wall as usual. "Oi, look. The book worm is finally awake." Gajeel said. "Goodmorning Gajeel." I replied. "Shrimp how many books you gotta read to get tired of it?" -- "I'll never get tired of reading silly." I said cheerfully. Gajeel just snickered happily. Soon after people started coming into the guild hall, everyone saying hi as they come in. "Hey Levy! You're awfully early!" Lucy said cheerfully as she came to sit with me. "Yeah. I fell asleep reading last night again." -- "Haha! Oh Levy, we're gonna have to get some kind of alarm for you to tell you to go home and sleep!" Lucy said. "I guess so, maybe even put barcodes on the books so I can't leave with them, haha." -- "Good idea Levy-chan, I'll have to bring it up with Mira-jane." -- "Okay." I said happily. I started reading my book again, my mind wandered a bit while I was reading. Lucy asked me why I was so early, I fell asleep, Mira was early to open up, but why was Gajeel so early. "Gajeel?" -- "yeah shrimp?" -- "why were you here so early?" -- "I don't have an apartment, this is where I stay just like you when you fall asleep." He said. "You don't have an apartment?" -- "That's what I just said." -- "Oh my! Gajeel! Why didn't you just say something?? I would have gladly offered for you to stay with me till you found one! You wouldn't have to pay rent or anything." -- "nah I'm good shrimp, I can take care of myself." -- "don't be stupid get your stuff or your iron or whatever." I said. He didn't move a muscle. "Gajeel I swear if you don't get your things right now!" -- "Alright alright, chill! I'm coming!"

Gajeel: I'm a little nervous about staying at Levy's house. I already have a crush on her and now she's being even nicer by offering me a place to stay even

though I hurt her and her friends. I can't believe she doesn't hate my guts. After about a ten minute walk we made it to Levy's house. "This is your house?" I asked. "Yup!" Levy replied. "It's okay." I said. I have to keep up my act, I can't get soft. Levy was a little sad by the comment but then she perked up like usual. "You can stay in the spare bedroom." -- "Thanks shrimp." -- "You're very welcome. Your closet is here, and your bathroom is over there. Only thing is you have to buy your own stuff with your own money." -- "ok. Let's go back to the guild now." -- "okay!" We made it to the guild in a short quick walk. I went to the bar, ordered a beer, and sat down. I continue drinking my beer when I hear a particularly annoying voice. "What's wrong Levy? I heard you needed help for a job. I would be very very happy to help you." Dammit Loke. "Shut the hell up Loke, she doesn't want your help." I said, showing my annoyance. "Who asked you Gajeel?" He said. "Move along playboy, I'm already helping her."

Levy's eyes lit up "You are?" She asked. "Sure shrimp."

"Fine." Loke said angrily, walking away. "So shorty, what's the job?" -- "1) screw you," She said smacking me on the head "and 2) it's a weird job, we have to fight through a bunch of monsters to get a book that needs to be translated." -- "so I'm guessing I get the monsters, you do the translating." -- "Correct! Come on! Let's get going!" -- "Pull the brakes short stuff, I gotta finish my beer." I said. "Fine, then we'll leave." -- "Fine."

Levy: I bet Gajeel purposely drank his beer slowly. I could see him grinning, seeing that I was quite annoyed. "Come on Gajeel! We could've left 30 minutes ago!" -- "Yup! But then I would've had far less opportunities to annoy you." I growled. He's so charming but he's such an asshole sometimes. "Done." -- "Huh?" -- "I'm done with my beer now, let's go!" -- "Finally!"

We made our way down to the train station. "Two tickets to Mount Hakobe please!" I said.

"Here you go. Your train leaves in 15 minutes." The woman said as she handed us two tickets. 15 minutes later we got on the train and sat in our seats. I saw Gajeel looks a little nervous. "Gajeel, are you okay? You look a little nervous." -- "Yeah yeah I'm fine." -- "Are you sure? Do you want me to get you anything?" -- "No I'm fine!" -- "Okay! Okay!" The train finally started to move and I continued reading my book. While I was reading I kept hearing someone dry heave, it was kind of disturbing but I figured it would stop after a bit, but it never stoped. I looked around and it was GAJEEL?? "Oh my god, Gajeel! Are you okay??" -- "Yeah yeah, it's just a little motion sickness, I'm f-blgjksjdjf" He was cut of by another dry heave. "Lay down and go to sleep till we get there!" -- "Okay."

The rest of the train ride we okay. Gajeel would wake up every once in a while, dry heave, and go back to sleep. Other than that everything was fine. We made it to the cave via a long and tiring hike. "Okay game plan, you'll defeat the monsters while I get the book!" -- "got it don't get yourself killed please." -- "I promise."

A few minutes after we were greeted with by a few monsters (the pervert monkeys from the like first or second episode) Gajeel started to attack while I made a sneaky entrance into their cave. This is a very large cave. How the hell am I supposed to find the book in this place? I searched for a few minutes. I heard a lot of sounds, and from the sounds I heard there were a lot of them and it was an even game at this point. "Oh Gajeel, please be careful!"

I said. One of the monsters must have heard my hopeful comment because a few seconds later three came down into the cave surrounding me. Oh no. There's the book!! I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the book. I had the book and tried to sprint towards the exit. I wasn't fast enough. One of the monsters grabbed my waist. Lucy told me about these monsters. These are the perverts. I screamed as loud as I could "GAJEEL!!!!!!!!!!" I saw a black figure running insanely fast. In just a few seconds all the monsters were dead and I was safe in Gajeels arms. "Dangit Levy, I told you not to get your self killed." -- "technically I'm not dead." -- "it was to close." -- "sorry." -- "did you at least get the book?" -- "yup" -- "good, now lets go give them the translation and go home." -- "great!"

We finally made it to the train. "How much was the reward for this job we picked?" He asked in between dry heaves. "Let me check, I don't think I looked, I was more focused on finding a job I could do." I searched through my bag and finally found the flier. *reading flier* "Translator needed, additional fighter needed. Find book inside mt hakobe and translate. Reward 2,000,000 JEWEL???"

Gajeel immediately jumped out with his seat. "HUH??" He exclaimed. He looked through the flier to find that she was telling the truth!

Gajeel: "Oh my god!! 1,000,000 each?" -- "obviously! Wait! Gajeel this means you can find a new apartment!" Levy said. I hadn't thought of that. I might have been nervous about staying with her, but I want to stay with her to get closer or something I don't know.

I guess Levy saw my saddened expression. "Or you can just stay at my house? But since you have the money now you have to pay rent." -- "Cool that's be great! *cough* I mean that's be okay I guess." -- "haha, come on lets go get something to eat! I'm starving." -- "Okay!"

We walked around town and found a nice restaurant in the center of town (the one Natsu and Lucy went to)


End file.
